


But your not alone.

by alo_vera_0wO



Series: Subgrub Duos [1]
Category: FriendSim - Fandom, Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, If You Squint - Freeform, Janeva Pyrelli - Freeform, Mention of blood, Minor Dave Strider, Minor Dirk Strider, Minor Jade Harley, Minor John Egbert, Minor Nepeta, Minor Rose Lalonde, OC, Subgrub AU, Swearing, Trollsonas, Vancieni Malarax - Freeform, Wounds, whops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alo_vera_0wO/pseuds/alo_vera_0wO
Summary: How Janeva and Vancieni became moirals.A troll slice of life.





	But your not alone.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@_dellpickell_](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40_dellpickell_).

> This may be mildly triggering to some people, as the main charecter accidentally cuts himself on purpose with glass splinters.
> 
> Enjoy the read

\---- ONE SWEEP BEFORE ---- PROLOGUE

Your name is Janeva Pyrelli, and you just purposefully broke 11 glass dolls with your bare hands.

Rusty red blood is dripping from your palms to your fingertips.For some reason, you are compelled to troll your best friend, even though it hurts to type.

PartlyPorcelain [PP] began trolling VendecularArtery! [VA] 

PP: I’m telling y*u the glass splinters get w*rse the m*re time I’m al*ne

PP : Crunch. Crunch.

VA : whaT-

VA: thE-

VA : fucK-

VA : are you oK!!-

PP : I am completely fine!

VA : oh nononononono you are not ok!

VA : you didnt even do your typing qonK that timE!!—

PP: It’s just that I get s* b*red in my hive!

VA : self harm is not an optioN!!!—

PP: It’s n*t self harm if y*u don’t expect the small heads *f the d*lls to expl*de under pressure!

VA : …

VA : THIS IS THE SEVENTH TIME YOUVE DONE THIS THIS WEEk-!!!

PP: Yes it’s a perfect number!

PP: *nce every time this week!

VA : D:<

PP: €:p

VA : THATS SELF HARm JANEVa-!!!!

VA : …

VA : this isnt oK-!

VA : i- i... do you need me to come oveR?-

PP: What a sensible and c*nsiderate cl*wn lady!

PP: But I am perfectly fine in mind and b*dy!

VA : BULLSHIt-!!!

VA : YOU JUST SAID YOU HAVE GLASS SPLINTERS IN YOUR HANDs-!!

VA : !!!!!!!!!!

PP:€:0

PP: I take my c*mpliment back!

PP: I feel pressured €:(

PP: My b*undaries are being invaded!!

PP: All my mental walls are being depl*yed!

PP: N*T EVEN THE BEST M*IRAL C*ULD PENETRATE THEM!!

VA : screw your boundarieS-!!

VA : waiT-..?

VA : is that a challengE?-

PP : N*!!

VA : I’m coming over right nOW!-

PP: I am perfectly fine, n* need f*r y*u to c*me *ver!

PP: Please d*n’t c*me *ver

PP: Truth be t*ld

PP : I'm a mess…

VendecularArtery is offline!

PP: WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!

PP : G*g dammit!!

PP : …

PP: Anyways y*u did decide t* g* back t* y*ur hive right?

PP : …

PP: Cause visiting me w*uld be kinda weird.

PP: We haven’t even met bef*re!

VendecularArtery is still offline you dipshit!

PP : W*w even tr*llian is rude!

PP : Please d*n’t c*me *ver.

PP : €:,/

PartlyPorcelain ceased trolling VendecularArtery!

\-----

VendecularArtery began pestering Partly Porcelain!

VA : you live at 'has a long line of red hives and there are two green ones' street righT-?

PP: Yup thats the *ne!

PP: WAIT!

PP: I t*ld y*u n*t t* c*me *ver!

VA : .... do you want me to copy and pastE?-

PP : We d*n’t g* d*wn that r*ad.

VA : buT-!

VA : it was a challengE-!!!

  


⇒ Janeva, have flashback to make the readers remember.

PP: N*T EVEN THE BEST M*IRAIL C*ULD PENETRATE THEM!!’

⇒ Janeva, stop having flashback.

  


PP: H*W *N ALTERNIA WAS THAT A CHALLENGE--?!

  


⇒ All of a sudden,you hear a knocking sound from the outside.

KNOCK  
KNOCK  
KNOCK

A series of quick loud knocks echoes throughout the hive.

⇒ Janeva, get trolled.

PP : H*ly m*ly that was fast!!

VA: open uP-!

PP: N*! D*nt y*u dare enter!

VA : (o;

PP: N*pe.  


PP: N*pe.  


PP: N*pe.  


PP: N*pe!

VA : nope whaT-?

VA : your so funny hehE-

VA : seriously thougH-

VA : you have three seconds before eye decide to give this door an official mallet whoppinG-

PP : Wait what?!

VA : 3-

PP : AH!!

VA : 2-

PP : H*LD UP!

VA : 1-

⇒ Janeva, open door

> You open the door, and come face to face with another troll.

The troll has her hair in a one sided pigtail, and is wearing a choker. Not only does the purple symbol on her shirt symbolizes that she’s a high blood, and a purple at that , she also has metal (silver?) bands on her arms.

The troll girl seems to be quite surprised when you open the door, mallet in one hand, preparing to strike, huskpod in the other.  
You spots the chat log on the screen. This must be Vancieni.

  


⇒ Janeva, realize that if you had opened the door a second later, you probably would have died.

>You realize that if you had opened the door a second later, you probably would have gotten a mallet to the face.

Ouch.

⇒ Janeva. Stop being a shitty host and let the pretty purple blooded troll in.

Janeva : H-hi!

Janeva : You sure did come fast!

Janeva : Come in!

As you beckon the taller purple blood into the hive, all the confidence that she seemed to have on screen, seemed to disapparate.

Vancieni : ... uh ... yeah... hey?

She says meekly.

You notices a light purple blush that settled on her skin

‘Your eyes must be playing tricks on you right? There's no way a high blood would ever have feelings for you, pale or not’ you think to yourself.

You two trolls step inside the hive, which for some reason smells of freshly baked grub cakes and coffee.

Janeva : So , uh welcome to my hive!

Vancieni stares at you.

She stares at you a little longer.

She stares at you even longer.

You squirm under her gaze, shifting uncomfortably.

Janeva : You can step in if you want just … watch out for the glass! he awkwardly states.

Your words seem to break the trance she's in.

Vancieni : oh haha silly me! I was saying things in my head! Like I was a Cerulean Blood! Your really pretty in real life!

She pauses.

Vancieni: did I say that out loud.

Vancieni : fuck.

>

⇒ Janeva blush

You blush furiously.

  
You may have his jacket on, but dark red blood is dripping down your fingers in a stream. Tiny shards of translucent magenta glass seems to have wedged themselves into your gray palm.

⇒ Vancieni, notice Janeva’s wounds.

Vancieni notices this.

Vancieni : Oh shoot! Are you ok?

Vancieni : No of course you aren't ok that's a stupid question. Let me help you!

She pulls out a first aid kit , presumably pre captcha-logged.

Janeva: Oh wow! You came so fast and yet you seem to be very prepared!

You get a dirty look from Vancieni.

⇒ Better shut your mouth Janeva.

Vancieni : Shut up and take me to a room where we can sit down and I can treat your wounds.

Janeva: O-oh! Sure!

⇒ What did I tell you Janeva.

You heard her mutter something else under her breath, but only manage to catch the words "stupid dork"

The pair makes their way into the hive.

You lightly grab onto one of Vancieni’s fingers, pulling her into your living respite-block and promptly sit down on a sofa.

Janeva : Is this room good?

Vancieni: Yeah it's perfect!

The purple blood gets straight to work, opening up the first-aid kit, then pulling out a pair of tweezers, and starts to pull out glass shards from Janeva’s hands.

Slowly but surely, the many shards of glass are removed, all tinted rust red from his blood.

Finally, when all the glass is removed, she pulls out a cloth of sorts and a bottle of a strange clear liquid.

Vancieni : This is going to sting ok?

Janeva : Gotcha! Just make it quick!

Tears sting your eyes as Vancieni disinfects the wounds.

Vancieni: Sorry sorry sorry, oh ouch that's a bad one sorry!  
  


Janeva : OW!

You tried your best to stay still, but couldn't help but flinching whenever the cloth touched your wounds.

Dam they stung.

Janeva: Are we going to be done soon?

Vancieni : Yep!

With one final swipe of the cloth, she finished with disinfecting the wounds.

Vancieni : And that's the worst part done!

Then leaned in and pecked you reassuringly on the check.

Janeva : !!!!!  
  
Your face instantly turned beetroot red, as you gagged and coughed inconspicuously to hide your flustered state.

Vancieni : hehe!

The purple blood then proceeded to cover his injuries in an ointment before bandaging it up.

Vancieni: And that should help it heal faster and not leave scars!

She looks up and notices your scarlet face , then realizes what she had done, and promptly started blushing an equally impressive shade of violet.

The two of you sit in silence for a bit, faces stained with your own respective blood colours.

⇒ Janeva , quickly start a conversation to get rid of all the pale tension!

Janeva: I-I am very thankful Van! It’s so kind of you to come all the way out here where there is mostly just drones and pathetic losers like me...

Vancieni doesn't respond immediately, instead taking your newly bandaged hand gently, and looking at you in the eyes.

Vancieni : Don't call yourself a loser ok?

Vancieni : Your probably the best troll in my life right now.

Her breath hitches, as her eyes water with purple tears.

Oh shit was she crying?

Vancieni : I- I... Don't ever hurt yourself again ok?!

She wraps her arms around you in a great big hug.  
You stiffen up, not expecting the cool embrace.

Janeva: I-I uh…

Janeva: Of course.

You tentatively put your hands in her hair and pushe her face onto your chest. She buries her face into your shirt and continues sobbing silently.

Janeva: Aw geez.

Janeva: I’m really bad with this kind of stuff but when I say I don’t mean to hurt myself I really mean it??? Like when you spend most of your life running away from drones and getting prepared to be a servant your whole life, you tend to do some crazy stuff.

Vancieni looks up, eyes stained with purple tears.

Vancieni : I just *sniff* don't want to lose someone I care about a-again…

Oh

⇒ Janeva, Remember.

You (Janeva) remember now.  
That purple blood trend where their Lusus abandons them at a young age.You can't remember a life without your precious lamb Lucus. She took care of you in every way!

Vancieni continues.

Vancieni : "N-not if... I can stop it..."

Janeva: I really don’t try to!

Janeva: I sorta just get caught up in the moment.

Vancieni glares at Janeva and raises an eyebrow.

Vancieni: And what the heck is that supposed to mean?

He takes a deep breath, and goes.

Janeva: It becomes a routine.  


Janeva: Try not to get blown up, don’t get on anyone’s bad side, one wrong move and I’ll get culled!  


Janeva : Just because I was born with rust blood!!  


Janeva : I can't even control what blood colour I am!  


Janeva : So I put up with the abuse and neglect, because if I don't, I DIE!!  


Janeva : The only place where I'm somewhat safe is my hive, and even that could get bombed someday!!  


Janeva : So when I’m finally able to wind down, I see these dolls my lusus digs up from who knows where.  


Janeva : THESE DOLLS THAT BASICALLY REPRESENT THE FUCKING HEIRARCHY WITH THE QUALITY OF THE DOLL.  


Janeva : I feel that the things are mocking me!  


Janeva : I JUST CAN’T HELP BUT FEEL LIKE THESE ARE ALL THE MESSED UP THINGS THAT IS OUR SOCIETY!  


Janeva : AND I WANT TO-  


Janeva : TEAR  


Janeva : IT  


Janeva : DOWN  


Janeva : TO  


Janeva : THE  


Janeva : GROUND!!!  


Janeva : So I break.  


Janeva : and break and break...

  
He takes a deep breath, then exhales with a shudder.

Janeva : and I guess it’s not the dolls specifically I’m angry at. I just need an outlet.  


Janeva : Maybe my lusus brings me these dolls so I won’t do something stupid that'll get me blasted into ribbons.

  


Janeva : …

Janeva : And when is all said and done I’m still just a lowblood.

  


Janeva : At the end of the story, the Empress is still in power, and our hierarchy is still as messed up as ever.

  


Janeva : At the end of each sweep,the threat of getting culled just g-grows and grows and grows!

  


Janeva : A-At the end of the day, it's not really the dolls that are broken, b-but me.

You take a long breath, shuddering as you exhale. Then, slowly, very slowly, you look up at Vancieni.

Vancieni looks at you, her eyes sparkling with tears.

Vancieni : "Janeva I- I ..." she stutters, trying to find the right words.

Vancieni : "I wish you could be happy. I wish you could be safe" she inhales sharply!

Not the right words.

She tries again.

Vancieni : " I want to make you happy. I want to make you feel safe."

She continues.

Vancieni : " I want to take you to my hive and hug you and make you feel valued and special, because that's what you are to me! You're the most unique amazing talented remarkable troll in the entire universe!"

Vancieni : “I want you to live the best possible life and do whatever you want.”

She pauses.

Vancieni : "But... I can't stand you hurting yourself! I understand what it's like to rage, and take out your anger! It's why my entire caste left me! I went batshit one day, and everyone just! Gave up on me."

Vancieni : "If you need a punching bag, you can use me instead! - wait no that's a bad idea"

You snort.

Vancieni : " if you need a punching bag , get a punching bag!"

Vancieni : " Or like-"

She stops.  
Vancieni looks at Janeva with a sudden realization.

“Oh my gog.”

“You need a Moiral.”

She looks at the ground for a second before continuing.

"-s - so..." she says , voice trembling.  


"w-what does that m-make us?"

She looks at Janeva , blushing bright purple, with hope and uncertainty in her eyes.

Janeva’s ears turn slightly red.

“We can be moirals... I’m sure we could make it work! We could-“ 

he rambles on as he starts mumbling under his breath about random scenarios.

Then the purple blood laughs, a bright clean happy sound. 

"Shut up Janeva and be my moiral ".

She leans back, only to crash back into Janeva, crushing the smaller troll with a hug. She reaches a hand into his hair, carefully avoiding his elegant deer like horns, and pats his hair.

Janeva immediately shuts up, the pap washing him with a blanket of calm. He wiggles his arms, trapped by the other's arms by the hug, and wraps them around Vancieni. Hesitantly, he paps her back slowly, afraid she might draw back. Instead, she chirps happily and paps him back.Encouraged he continues to pap.

The two trolls stayed intertwined like that for a while , shushing and papping ,feeling as if this messed up world of theirs was perfect for once. Happier than ever before, because they both knew that they weren't in this alone.

  
The End.


End file.
